


Память

by Yuutari



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Memories, remembering luffy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Луффи не забывает.
Kudos: 1





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> приветственый пост в аске

Луффи не забывает.  
  
Он помнит все важные для него события, которые с ним произошли, крупные и не очень, затяжные и мимолётные, и всех людей, когда-либо повстречавшихся ему на пути: и тех, кто проявил к нему доброту и искренность; и тех, кто причинил зло и страдания; и тех, кто молил его о спасении или кто сам в моменты его слабости протягивал руку помощи, — все они, приходя и уходя, вносили в него что-то новое. Большими и малыми кусочками они неустанно собирали то, каким человеком он стал сейчас. Наверное, память Луффи тоже резиновая, растягивается до невероятных размеров (если дело, конечно, не касается имён, хотя это для него нисколько не важно).  
  
Он хорошо помнит чувства: безудержное веселье в компании друзей и семьи, радость от нелёгких побед, неподдельная благодарность даже от мелочей и крох доброты, которые мог получить от совершенно незнакомых людей.  
  
А ещё он помнит слепую ярость, от которой скрипели зубы; чувство полнейшего бессилия, что разрывало нутро; вину, въевшуюся в подсознание, и глубокое отчаяние, надломившее что-то изнутри.  
  
Но Луффи не оставляет это позади, не оглядываясь, и не делает вид, что этого никогда и не было.  
  
Луффи не забывает, потому что все произошедшие события, сказанные слова, пережитые эмоции, совершённые поступки — важны. Потому что понимает, что назад можно смотреть, но не идти. Потому что понимающие — самые свободные люди в мире.  
  
Луффи помнит всё, но он не живёт прошлым. Оно — то, что всегда следует по пятам и подобно верному спутнику толкает вперёд.


End file.
